Okamoto Keito
) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer, Talent, Pop Idol |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = August 14, 2006-present |Row 7 title = Labels |Row 7 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Hey! Say! JUMP, Hey! Say! 7}} Okamoto Keito (岡本 圭人), is a Japanese singer and member of the J-pop group Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. He was born in Tokyo to Kenichi Okamoto, a former member of the rockband & Johnny's group Otokogumi and model Nishi Katsue. He was living in England for almost four years until returning to the Tokyo Metropolitan Area. He is currently the only member of Hey! Say! JUMP who speaks fluent English. For many years he went to school in England at Homefield School, Brandeston Hall and Framlingham College. Profile *'Name:' Okamoto Keito (岡本圭人) *'Birthdate:' April 1, 1993 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 175 cm (5'9 ft) *'Weight:' 63 kg *'Johnny's Status:' **2006-10-??: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Family:' Father Okamoto Kenichi is a former member of the rockband Otokogumi, mother is the model Nishi Katsue. *'Instruments:' Guitar *'Favorite Food:' Fried Chicken, Ice Cream and Strawberry Milk *'Dislike Food:' Seafood, leek *'Favorite homecooked meal:' Carbonara *'Respected Senior:' Kimura Takuya, Taguchi Junnosuke *'Charming Point:' Mole under right eye *'First Kiss:' Never *'Girl Type:' Nice, kind, does things freely, peaceful, honest, neutral, optomistic, hard-working, spoilt, long, wavy hair (dark brown, brown, or black), cute smile, girly clothes: pumps, skirts-max down the knees, and likes handwarmers. *'Dream:' To be a doctor *'Possible Apology:' "I don't have anything to "apologize now" because I always apologize after I done a bad thing." *'Favorite song:' Pikanchi Double by Arashi , Code by Nishikido Ryo *'Favorite Color:' Blue *'Love confessions:' zero *'Favorite subject:' Math *'Liked TV show:' Doraemon *'Special ability:' Unintentionally funny *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) **Hey! Say! 7 (2007-present) Career On October, 2006, he started work with the Johnny & Associates talent agency. On September 21, 2007, he began performing as a member of Hey! Say! JUMP. In 2011, Keito Okamoto will appear in the final episode of long-running drama Kinpachi Sensei as a student delinquent. Discography Solo Song *"Babylon" - Concerts For Hey! Say! JUMP-related concert, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. TV Drama *San nen B-gumi Kinpachi-sensei Final SP (March 27, 2011) Variety Shows *The Shōnen Club *Hyakushiki *YanYan JUMP (April 2011) TV Appearances For Hey! Say! JUMP-related appearances, please see Hey! Say! JUMP. TV Commercials / Advertisements *Deca Sports - Wii *LOTTE Ghana (2009) *LOTTE Plus X Fruitio (2010) *LOTTE Fruitio Squash Trivia *Since 5th grade of elementary school (10 years old) until he was about to start 3rd year of middle school (14 years old), Keito lived and studied in Suffolk (England). As the public announcement about his joining showbusiness he returned back to Japan. *Even though he's good at English, he's said that he hates speaking it. *He doesn't eat fish because he think they're too pretty and thus he prefers to only watch them. *When Keito told his father about his debut, he told him that he wouldn't lose to him. *His favorite TV drama My boss my hero *His favorite Hey! Say! JUMP song is Your Seed Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Fluent English Category:Actors Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:April Births Category:1993 Births Category:Members from Chiba Category:Blood Type O Category:Members born in Heisei Period